


Alola, New Life!

by dorulean



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorulean/pseuds/dorulean
Summary: Archie moves to Alola to start his life anew and create a new name for himself.
Relationships: Aogiri | Archie/Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui
Kudos: 6





	1. Welcome to Alola

**Author's Note:**

> Shippy stuff seems to be the norm here, and I’m happy to supply my rare pairs. I’m a few years too late for this 😂 but I wanted to get it out of my system.

Years had gone by since the Hoenn region was almost completely destroyed by two ignorant individuals. Even after all the time that had passed, Hoenn was still recovering from the tragedy. Because of this, Team Aqua’s leader, Archie, was prevented from leaving Hoenn. 

Until now.

When Archie got the ‘okay’ to leave Hoenn, he didn’t hesitate for a second. Team Aqua had long been disbanded, and Shelly and Matt were already aware of their former leader’s plans. All that was left to do was buy a ticket on the S.S. Primarina and bounce.

After a long 12 hour trip, Archie had finally touched down in Alola. He easily carried all 3 of his large suitcases into the ferry terminal due to his physique he’d spent time building with Matt. When he took his first step onto Alolan ground, he was mesmerized by the scenery. It was like Hoenn, but...prettier? There were more flowers decorating the walkways and buildings. There were more wild Pokemon roaming the city. So many that the city even fenced off multiple patches of grass specifically for them. It was like nature was a part of the city’s architecture.

“Alola!” said a random passerby with a hand flourish. It was a very pale man with brown, spiky, slicked-back hair and a body that was less toned but just as muscular as Archie.

Archie fished around in his brain for a proper response to the statement. _Alola...that’s the name of the region. Oh! And it means hi! And goodbye? What about I love you…?_ “A-alola…” Archie stuttered. He even tried to do the hand motion, which made the greeting even more awkward.

The pale man giggled at the tanner man’s effort. “You must be new here, correct?”

Archie nervously rubbed the back of his neck and darted his eyes away from the man. “Um...yeah...it shows?”

The man had a laugh full of bass, but it was welcoming in a strange way, similar to Archie’s old friend Matt. His hand then found its way to Archie’s shoulder. “Just work on the greeting, ‘kay? Welcome to Alola.” The conversation ended there and the man disappeared into the foreign city.

_People seem...friendlier here,_ Archie mentally noted. _Or maybe they dunno that I was the one who almost destroyed a whole region._

Archie spent no time sightseeing as he was exhausted from the trip. He pulled out his brand new Rotom Phone and followed the directions to his new apartment in Hau'oli City. It took him awhile to navigate each of the streets, but he ended up in the correct place. An average looking building. Not too fancy, not too run-down. No complaints on Archie’s end.

The former Aqua leader fumbled around in his suitcases for the key to his apartment, sent courtesy of the landlord. _#201,_ the key read. He unlocked the corresponding door and was welcomed by the open space and smell of a new home. White walls. Gray carpet. Everywhere.

Archie moved his suitcases to the center of the room and decided to take a little house tour. Just like the living room, the master bedroom was bare. The second bedroom was identical in emptiness except for the size. He had more luck with the bathroom. A toilet, a tub, a sink, and a mirror. At least there was something. Archie’s attention focused back to the mirror. It was the first time that day he was able to get a good look at himself. 

That morning, he picked out a white bandana as opposed to his regular Aqua-emblemed one. His undershirt matched his bandana, but the opened, floral-patterned button-up was his typical blue color. His capris that emphasized his calves were also twinning with his undershirt and bandana, but his loafers decided to match with his blue shirt. His outfit was completed by his signature anchor chain.

_Ya still got it, Archibald,_ he mused to himself. 

His exhausted veered its head once again. He needed to get some rest. Archie laid out multiple blankets in the middle of the master bedroom. When he grabbed his Sharpedo shaped pillow, he had a heart-wrenching realization. 

“Sweet mother of Arceus! I forgot to pick up my Pokemon!” 

Archie‘s homemaking came to a full halt. He snatched his keys and phone like a Swellow, and bolted out of the door like a Manectric.

“I’m coming my babies! I’m sorry I forgot you!”


	2. It’s Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kukui and Burnet split up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyooo! So, it’s been a minute. I went through a bit of a burnout cause of school, but I’m back to writing. With all the Sword/Shield Shenanigans, I decided to revisit this little ship. 😜 Enjoy.

A group of Machoke marched in and out of the beachside home, carrying stacks of boxes of varying sizes. Sitting on the porch was none other than the Alola regions very own Professor Kukui. And standing to his side, his wonderful wife Professor Burnet.

But the scene unfolding wasn’t that of a happy couple. 

Kukui had his face buried in his hands, Burnet was leaning against the handrail, face dropped in a frown, and there were the Machoke. They were moving boxes out of the house and loading them onto a moving truck.

“I can’t believe this...” Kukui muffled into the palm of his hands. “I can’t fucking believe it’s over...”

Burnet watched her weeping husband. It was sad seeing him in such a state. But he was right. This was it. Her mental playback button was triggered, and every big moment of her and Kukui began to play. 

The day they met at MonCon. The day they met again when Burnet first moved to Alola. Their first date. The day Kukui ate bad malasada on their third date. The day they said ‘I love you’. The day Burnet left an Oran Berry casserole in the oven. The day Kukui proposed. The day they moved in together.

Everything was good and well. Kukui was able to continue his research on Z-Moves. Burnet was making groundbreaking progress in her research of other dimensions. And most importantly, they were madly in love. Life was perfect.

For the time being.

Gradually, more arguments began to arise between the two. It started with petty conflicts, such as leaving clothes on the bathroom floor, but soon escalated to more serious quarrels, like not returning affection and questioning their fidelity. After one too many arguments, Burnet was the one who suggested a break.

“Machoke-choke!”

Burnet snapped out of her nostalgic daze. The Machoke movers were all done, and the truck was fully loaded. “Oh...I have to pay you guys.”

“Ma. Choke.”

Burnet couldn’t exactly tell what the Machoke was saying, but it sounded serious. She dug around in her Beheeyem-motif wallet and paid the Pokemon graciously. It was now time to drive the moving truck to the marina to be transported to Akala.

“Courtney, wait,” Kukui said as he shot up from the stairs. “Are we really gonna do this?”

Burnet sighed and rubbed her palm through her hair. “Kaikane…”

“We’ve been together for 3 years! How can you walk away like this?! It’s selfish!”

“So, I’m being selfish, Kaikane? I’m being selfish by doing what’s best for us? We talked about this.”

“And I never agreed to anything!” Kukui’s voice was becoming more angry.

Burnet responded to Kukui with a soul-piercing scowl. “But I’m the selfish one.” She started toward the moving truck.

Kukui watched as his wife and the Machoke boarded the moving truck. The engine quickly began to rev and the truck began to move. From the sandy beach to the dirt road. And from the dirt road to out of sight. The truck was gone. She was gone.

\----------

That night, Kukui sat at the edge of Melemele Sea, dangling his wedding ring in the moonlight. The symbol of his love. The symbol of his loyalty. The symbol of the last 3 years of his life. His life with Burnet.

“Cineroar?” A familiar voice called from behind.

Kukui turned around and saw his partner in crime: Incineroar. “What are you doing out here? It’s past midnight.”

Incineroar took a seat next to his trainer. “Roar?”

Kukui found the strength to crack a fake smile for his partner. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. Let’s get back to the house, yeah?”


End file.
